scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Better Late Than Never and Other Stories (RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version)
The RS Mr. Conductor and Friends version of Better Late Than Never and Other Stories is a TV/Thomas parody of the Thomas and Friends US release of the same name. It features two first season episodes and five second season episodes of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends narrated by Ringo Starr. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Duck *Mr. Burns (from The Simpsons) as Diesel *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Bertie *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Terence *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Elmer Fudd (from Looney Tunes) as The Barber *Mr. Ratburn (from Arthur) as The Inspector *Goombas (from Mario) as the Troublesome Trucks *Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby (does not speak) *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Trevor (cameo) *Sally Acorn (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as The Storyteller (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Episodes #Better Late Than Never #Pop Goes the Rich Man #Mr. Burns' Devious Deed #A Close Shave for Spike #Garfield Takes a Dip #Down the Mine #The Runaway Transcript Better Late Than Never Narrator: "The TV Characters were finding life difficult. Workmen were mending the viaduct on the main road. The arches needed strengthening. Mayor Adam West did not want to close the land while the work was done. And so repairs took a long time. The TV Characters had to take great care when crossing the viaduct. And the delay often made them late on their journey to the junction, where they knew RS Mr. Conductor would be waiting to collect his passengers. RS Mr. Conductor grew crosser and crosser." RS Mr. Conductor: "Time's time!" Narrator: "He grumbled." RS Mr. Conductor: "Why should I have to keep my passengers waiting while Homer and Schemer dawdle about all day on viaducts?" Homer: "Don't blame me!" Narrator: "Snorted Homer." Homer: "If we hurry across the viaduct, it might collapse. And then you'd have no passengers at all. What would you do then?" RS Mr. Conductor: "Make my deliveries on time for one thing!" Narrator: "Retorted RS Mr. Conductor. He hurried away before Homer could answer. Ten Cents was impatient too. He was timed to arrive just after RS Mr. Conductor. His passengers found that instead of going straight from their tug to their conductor, they were kept waiting till RS Mr. Conductor arrived. Soon, Ten Cents grew cross with RS Mr. Conductor." Ten Cents: "Late again!" Narrator: "He remarked, as RS Mr. Conductor panted wearily in." Ten Cents: "We maybe friends, but I thought you could go fast, RS Mr. Conductor. It's time we have another race. I reckon I can beat you now." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor blew gold dust loudly." RS Mr. Conductor: "Rubbish!" Narrator: "He hissed fiercely." RS Mr. Conductor: "It's those main road TV characters! They dither about on the viaduct, and they blame Mayor West's workmen. It's just an excuse for laziness if you ask me!" Narrator: "One day, Schemer was later than ever at the junction." Schemer: "I'm sorry, RS Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "He puffed." Schemer: "I was held up at the station, and the viaduct made it worse." RS Mr. Conductor: "It's lucky for you I'm a guarantee connection!" Narrator: "Grumbled RS Mr. Conductor. Before Schemer could answer, he puffed importantly away." RS Mr. Conductor: "Come along, come along." Narrator: "He panted to the sisters-in-law. Patty and Selma did their best, but RS Mr. Conductor soon found that he couldn't save much time. Suddenly, RS Mr. Conductor saw Ten Cents ahead. His engine was steaming." RS Mr. Conductor: "What's the matter?" Narrator: "Asked RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "You should be at the station by now. You're late!" Ten Cents: "I feel dreadful." Narrator: "Moaned Ten Cents." Ten Cents: "All upset inside, and driver says he can't make me better. Thank goodness you're late too. Can you take my passengers, please? They'll never get home otherwise." RS Mr. Conductor: "Of course." Narrator: "Agreed RS Mr. Conductor. He now felt sorry for Ten Cents, and promised to get help at the next station. RS Mr. Conductor set off again. Already, he felt much more cheerful. And Ten Cents' passengers, traveling with Patty and Selma, all reach home safely. When Ten Cents was better, he came to thank RS Mr. Conductor." Ten Cents: "I'm sorry I teased you about being late." Narrator: "He said." RS Mr. Conductor: "That's alright." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'm glad I could help. There are times when being late isn't such a bad thing after all." Narrator: "With a last cheerful greeting, the two friends went back to work." Pop Goes the Rich Man Narrator: "Spike is proud of being a dragon. He talks endlessly about it, but he works hard too, and makes everything go like clockwork. It was a splendid day. The goombas and flowers behaved well, the passengers even stopped grumbling, but the animals didn't like having to bustle about." Spike: "There are two ways of doing things," Narrator: "Spike told them." Spike: "The Dragon Way, or the Wrong Way. I'm a dragon, and..." Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "Don't we know it!" Narrator: "The TV Characters were glad when a visitor came. He purred smoothly towards them. Mayor West introduced him." Mayor Adam West: "Here is Mr. Burns. I have agreed to give him a trial. He needs to learn, please teach him, Spike." Mr. Burns: "Good Morning." Narrator: "Purred Mr. Burns in an oily voice." Mr. Burns: "Pleased to meet you, Spike. Is that Schemer, and Homer, and Garfield too? I am delighted to meet such famous TV Characters." Narrator: "The silly TV Characters were flattered." Bart, Schemer, Homer and Garfield: "He has very good manners." Narrator: "They murmured." Bart, Schemer, Homer and Garfield: "We are please to have him in our yard." Narrator: "Spike had his doubts." Spike: "Come on!" Narrator: "He said. Mr. Burns purred after him." Mr. Burns: "Your worthy Ad..." Spike: "Mayor Adam West to you!" Narrator: "Ordered Spike. Mr. Burns looked hurt." Mr. Burns: "Your worthy Mayor Adam West thinks I need to learn. He is mistaken. We rich men don't need to learn. We know everything. We come to a yard and improve it. We are revolutionary." Spike: "Oh?" Narrator: "Said Spike." Spike: "If you're revo-thingummy, perhaps you would collect my goombas while I fetch Garfield's flowers." Narrator: "Mr. Burns, delighted to show off, purred away. When Spike returned, Mr. Burns was trying to take some goombas from a siding. They were old and empty. They have not been touched for a long time. Mr. Burns found them hard to move." Mr. Burns: "Pull! Push! Backwards! Forwards!" Goombas: "Oi! Oi!" Narrator: "The goombas groaned." Goombas: "We can't! We wont!" Narrator: "Spike watched with interest. Mr. Burns lost patience." Mr. Burns: "Grrrr!" Narrator: "He roared, and gave a great heave. The goombas jerked forward." Goombas: "Oh! Oh!" Narrator: "They screamed." Goombas: "We can't! We wont!" Narrator: "Some of their joints snapped, and their legs jammed in the lower body." Mr. Burns: "Grrrr!" Spike: "Ho ho ho!" Narrator: "Chuckled Spike. Mr. Burns recovered and tried to push the goombas back, but they wouldn't move. Spike ran quietly around to collect the other goombas." Spike: "Thank you for arranging these, Mr. Burns. I must go now." Mr. Burns: "Don't you want this lot?" Spike: "No thank you." Narrator: "Mr. Burns gulped." Mr. Burns: "And I've taken all this trouble? Why didn't you tell me?" Spike: "You never asked me. Besides," Narrator: "Said Spike." Spike: "You were having such fun being rev-whatever it was you said. Good-bye." Mr. Burns: "Grrrr!" Narrator: "Mr. Burns had to help the workmen clear the mess. He hated it. All the goombas were laughing and singing at him." Goombas: "Goombas are waiting in the yard, tackling them with ease'll show the world what I can do, gaily boasts the Rich Man, in and out he creeps about, like a big blue weasel, when he takes the wrong goombas out, Pop goes the Rich Man!" Mr. Burns: "Grrrr!" Narrator: "Growled Mr. Burns, and scuttled away to sulk in the house." Mr. Burns' Devious Deed Narrator: "Mr. Burns, the new TV Character, was sulking. The goombas would not stop singing rudely at him. Spike was horrified." Spike: "Shut up!" Narrator: "He ordered, and bumped them hard." Spike: "I'm sorry our goombas were rude to you, Mr. Burns." Narrator: "Mr. Burns was still furious." Mr. Burns: "It's all your fault! You made them laugh at me!" Homer: "Nonsense!" Narrator: "Said Homer." Homer: "Spike would never do that. We TV Characters have our differences, but we'd never talk about them to the goombas. That would be dis... dis..." Garfield: "Disgraceful!" Narrator: "Said Garfield." Schemer: "Disgusting!" Narrator: "Put in Schemer." Homer: "Despicable!" Narrator: "Finished Homer. Mr. Burns hated Spike. He wanted him to be sent away, so he made a plan; he was going to tell lies about Spike. Next day, he spoke to the goombas." Mr. Burns: "I see you like jokes. You made a good joke about me yesterday, I laughed and laughed. Spike told me one about Garfield. I'll whisper it. Don't tell Garfield I told you." Narrator: "And he snickered away." Goombas: "Ha ha ha!" Narrator: "Guffawed the goombas." Goombas: "Garfield will be cross with Spike when he knows. Let's tell him and get back at Spike for bumping us!" Narrator: "They laughed rudely at the TV Characters as they went by. Soon, Garfield, Homer and Schemer found out why." Garfield: "Disgraceful!" Narrator: "Said Garfield." Schemer: "Disgusting!" Narrator: "Said Schemer." Homer: "Despicable!" Narrator: "Said Homer." Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "We cannot allow it!" Narrator: "They consulted together." Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "Yes," Narrator: "They said." Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "He did it to us, we'll do it to him, and see how he likes it!" Narrator: "Spike was tired out. The goombas had been cheeky and troublesome. He wanted a rest in the house. The three TV Characters barred his way." Schemer: "Keep out!" Spike: "Stop fooling!" Narrator: "Said Spike." Spike: "I'm tired!" Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "So are we." Narrator: "Hissed the TV Characters." Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "We're tired of you. We like Mr. Burns. We don't like you. You tell tales about us to the goombas." Spike: "I don't!" Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "You do!" Spike: "I don't! Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "You do!" Narrator: "Mayor Adam West came to stop the noise." Garfield: "Spike called me a galloping sausage!" Narrator: "Spluttered Garfield." Schemer: "Rusty red scrap iron!" Narrator: "Put in Schemer." Homer: "I'm old square feet." Narrator: "Fumed Homer." Mayor Adam West: "Well, Spike?" Narrator: "Spike considered." Spike: "I only wish, sir," Narrator: "He said gravely," Spike: "That I'd thought of those names myself. If the scale fits..." Mayor Adam West: "Ahem..." Homer, Garfield and Schemer: "He made goombas laugh at us!" Narrator: "Accused the TV Characters. Mayor West recovered. He'd been trying not to laugh himself." Mayor Adam West: "Did you, Spike?" Spike: "Certainly not, sir. No dragon would be as mean as that!" Narrator: "Mr. Burns lurked up." Mayor Adam West: "Now, Mr. Burns, you heard what Spike said." Mr. Burns: "I can't understand it, sir. To think that Spike, of all TV Characters... I'm dreadfully grieved, sir, but know nothing." Mayor Adam West: "I see." Narrator: "Said Mayor West. Mr. Burns squirmed, and hoped he didn't." Mayor Adam West: "I'm sorry, Spike, but you must go to Edd's station for a while. I know he will be glad to see you." Spike: "As you wish, sir." Narrator: "Spike trundled sadly away, while Mr. Burns smirked with triumph." A Close Shave for Spike Narrator: "Spike the Dragon puffed sadly to Edd's Station." Spike: "It's not fair!" Narrator: "He complained." Spike: "Mr. Burns has been telling lies about me, and made Mayor West and all the TV Characters think I'm horrid." Narrator: "Edd smiled." Edd: "I know you aren't, and so does Mayor West. You wait and see. Why don't you help me with these goombas?" Narrator: "Spike felt happier with Edd, and set to work at once. The goombas were silly, heavy, and noisy. The two TV Characters had to work hard, pushing and pulling them all afternoon. At last, they reached the top of the hill." Spike: "Good-bye!" Narrator: "Whistled Spike, and rolled gently over the crossing to the other line. Spike loved coasting down the hill, running easily with the wind whistling past. Suddenly, it was a guard's warning whistle!" Goombas: "Hurrah, hurrah, hurrah!" Narrator: "Laughed the goombas." Goombas: "We've broken away! We've broken away! Chase him! Bump him! Throw him off the road!" Narrator: "They yelled." Spike's Driver: "Hurry, Spike, Hurry!" Narrator: "Said the driver. They raced through Edd's station, but the goombas were catching up." Spike's Driver: "As fast as we can, then they'll catch us gradually!" Narrator: "The driver was gaining control." Spike's Driver: "Another clear mile, and we'll do it!" Spike: "Oh, glory, look at that!" Narrator: "Schemer was just pulling out on their line from the station ahead. Any minute, there could be a crash! Spike's Driver: "It's up to you now, Spike!" Narrator: "Cried the driver. Spike put every ounce of weight and strength against the goombas." Spike: "It's too late!" Narrator: "Spike groaned, and shut his eyes. He veered into a siding where Elmer Fudd set up shop. He was shaving a customer." (CRASH!) "The silly goombas had knocked their guard down, and left him far behind after he had whistled a warning. But the goombas didn't care. They were feeling very pleased with themselves." Spike: "Beg pardon, sir." Narrator: "Gasped Spike." Spike: "Excuse my intrusion." Elmer Fudd: "No, I won't!" Narrator: "Said Elmer Fudd." Elmer Fudd: "You've frightened my customers! I'll teach you!" Narrator: "And he lathered Spike's face all over. Poor Spike. RS Mr. Conductor was helping to pull the goombas away, when Mayor Adam West arrived." Elmer Fudd: "I do not like TV Charcters popping through my walls!" Narrator: "Fumed Elmer Fudd." Mayor Adam West: "I appreciate your feelings," Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "But you must know that this dragon and his crew have prevented a very serious accident. It was a very close, um, shave." Elmer Fudd: "Oh!" Narrator: "Said Elmer Fudd." Elmer Fudd: "Oh! Excuse me." Narrator: "He filled a basin of water to wash Spike's face." Elmer Fudd: "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were being a brave dragon." Spike: "That's all right, sir. I didn't know that either." Mayor Adam West: "You were very brave, indeed." Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "I'm proud of you." Narrator: "Mayor West watched the rescue operation, then he had more news for Spike." Mayor Adam West: "And when you are properly washed and healed, you are coming home." Spike: "Home, sir? Do you mean the yard?" Mayor Adam West: "Of course." Spike: "But sir, they don't like me. They like Mr. Burns." Mayor Adam West: "Not now. I never believed Mr. Burns, so I sent him packing. The TV Characters are sorry and want you back." Narrator: "A few days later, when he came home, there was a really rousing welcome for Spike the Dragon." Garfield Takes Dip Narrator: "Garfield was resting in a siding." Garfield: "Sometimes," Narrator: "He thought." Garfield: "It's very tiring to be such a large and splendid cat. One does have to keep up appearances so." Homer: "Peep, peep, peep, peep! Hello, lazybones!" Narrator: "Whistled Homer." Garfield: "What cheek!" Narrator: "Spluttered Garfield." Garfield: "That Homer is too big for his feet. Fancy speaking to me like that. Me, who has never had an accident." Bart: "Aren't jammed whistles and pulled muscles accidents?" Narrator: "Asked Bart innocently." Garfield: "No, indeed. High spirits, might happen to any TV Character. But to come off the road like Homer did, well I ask you. Is that right? Is it decent?" Narrator: "Then it was Homer's turned to take the express. Garfield watched him getting ready." Garfield: "Be careful, Homer. You're not pulling the Flying Kipper now. Mind you keep on the road today." Narrator: "Homer went off in a huff, and Garfield yawned and went to sleep. But not for long." Garfield's Driver: "Wake up, Garfield." Narrator: "Said his driver." Garfield's Driver: "A special load's coming and we're to take it." Garfield: "Is it flowers or goombas?" Garfield's Driver: "Goombas." Narrator: "Said his driver." Garfield: "Goombas?" Narrator: "Said Garfield." Garfield: "Pooh!" Narrator: "Garfield's body was slow to start. So Edd had to helped Garfield to the turntable to get him facing the right way." Garfield: "I won't go, I won't go!" Narrator: "Grumbled Garfield." Edd: "Don't be silly, don't be silly." Narrator: "Puffed Edd. At last, Garfield was on the turntable. The movement had shaken his body. It was now moving nicely. Garfield was cross and didn't care what he did. He waited till the table was half way around." Garfield: "I'll show them, I'll show them!" Narrator: "He hissed. He moved slowly forward to jam the table, but he couldn't stop himself and slid into a ditch." Garfield: "Oosh!" Narrator: "He hissed." Garfield: "Get me out, get me out!" Garfield's Driver and Fireman: "Not a hope." Narrator: "Said his driver and fireman." Garfield's Driver and Fireman: "You're stuck you silly great cat. Don't you understand that?" Narrator: "They telephoned Mayor Adam West." Mayor Adam West: "So Garfield didn't want to take the load and ran into a ditch? What's that you say? The special's waiting? Tell Edd to take it, please. And Garfield? Oh, leave him where he is. We'll get him out later." Narrator: "On the other side of the ditch, some little boys were chattering." Boys: "Cool! Doesn't he look silly? They'll never get him out." Narrator: "They began to sing." Boys: "Silly old Garfield fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch, fell in a ditch! Silly old Garfield fell in a ditch, all on a Monday morning!" Narrator: "Garfield laid in the ditch all day." Garfield: "Oh dear!" Narrator: "He thought." Garfield: "I shall never get out." Narrator: "But that evening, they lifted Garfield, and made a roll of sleepers under his feet to keep him from the mud. Strong ropes were fastened to his back end, and Schemer and Homer, pulling hard, managed to bring him to safety. Late that night, Garfield crawled home, a sadder and wiser cat." Down the Mine Narrator: "One day, RS Mr. Conductor was at the junction, when Garfield shuffled in with some goombas." RS Mr. Conductor: "Phew!" Narrator: "Remarked RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "What a funny smell. Can you smell a smell?" Patty: "I can't smell a smell." Narrator: "Said Patty." RS Mr. Conductor: "A funny, musty sort of smell." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." Garfield: "No one noticed it till' you did." Narrator: "Grunted Garfield." Garfield: "It must be yours." Narrator: "Not long ago, he had fallen in a dirty ditch. RS Mr. Conductor enjoyed teasing him about it." RS Mr. Conductor: "Patty, Selma, do you know what I think it is? It's ditchwater!" Narrator: "Before Garfield could answer, RS Mr. Conductor puffed away. Patty and Selma could hardly believe their ears." Patty and Selma: "He's dreadfully rude, I feel quite ashamed. I feel quite ashamed, he's dreadfully rude." Narrator: "And to RS Mr. Conductor, they said," Patty and Selma: "You mustn't be rude, you make us ashamed." Narrator: "But RS Mr. Conductor didn't care a bit." RS Mr. Conductor: "That was funny. That was funny." Narrator: "He chuckled. He felt very pleased with himself. Patty and Selma were deeply shocked. They had great respect for Garfield the Cat. RS Mr. Conductor left the sisters-in-law at the station, and went off to a mine for some goombas. Long ago, miners digging for lead had made tunnels under the ground. Their rooves are strong enough to hold up goombas, but not the weight of TV Characters. A large notice warns them not to enter the area. Danger! TV Characters must not pass this board." RS Mr. Conductor: "Silly old board." Narrator: "Thought RS Mr. Conductor. He had often tried to pass it, but had never succeeded, but this morning, he made a plan. The fireman went to throw the switch." RS Mr. Conductor: "Now for my plan." Narrator: "Thought RS Mr. Conductor. Bumping the goombas fiercely, he jerked his driver off the footplate and followed them into the siding." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "Come back!" Narrator: "Yelled his driver." RS Mr. Conductor: "Fire and smoke!" Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'm sunk!" Narrator: "And he was." RS Mr. Conductor: "Oh, dear." Narrator: "He said." RS Mr. Conductor: "I am a silly conductor." Mayor Adam West: "And a very naughty one, too. I saw you!" Narrator: "Said Mayor Adam West." RS Mr. Conductor: "Please get me out, I won't do it again!" Mayor Adam West: "I'm not sure. We can't lift you out with a crane. The ground's not firm enough. Hmmm. Let me see. I wonder if Garfield could pull you out." RS Mr. Conductor: "Yes, sir." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor, but he didn't want to meet Garfield just yet." Garfield: "Down a mine, is he? Ha, ha, ha!" Narrator: "Laughed Garfield." Garfield: "What a joke! All right, little RS Mr. Conductor, we'll have you out in a couple of puffs!" Narrator: "Strong cables were fastened between the two TV Characters." Mayor Adam West: "Are you ready? Heave!" Narrator: "It was a lot harder than they all thought, but at last, RS Mr. Conductor was free. RS Mr. Conductor: "I'm sorry I was cheeky." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." Garfield: "That's alright, RS Mr. Conductor. You made me laugh." Narrator: "Replied Garfield." Garfield: "I'm in disgrace." RS Mr. Conductor: "So am I." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." Garfield: "Why so you are, RS Mr. Conductor. Shall we form an alliance? You help me, and I'll help you." RS Mr. Conductor: "Right you are!" Narrator: "Agreed RS Mr. Conductor." Garfield: "Good, that's settled." Narrator: "Rumbled Garfield. And hand to hand, the allies puffed home." The Runaway Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor was ill. Workmen had tried to make him better, but it was no use." Mayor Adam West: "Edd must take you to the works." Narrator: "Said Mayor Adam West. RS Mr. Conductor felt very miserable. Then, Mayor West spoke to Spike." Mayor Adam West: "I want you to help Bart and Grandpa Dave while RS Mr. Conductor is away." Narrator: "Spike was delighted. He already knew Bart, and soon made friends with Grandpa Dave and Ten Cents. Scooby Doo gave him a big welcome too." Scooby Doo: "Take care of RS Mr. Conductor's sisters-in-law." Narrator: "He advised." Scooby Doo: "He's sure to miss them while he's away." Narrator: "Spike was very gently with the sisters-in-law. Patty and Selma were impressed." Patty and Selma: "Such nice manners." Narrator: "They told each other." Patty and Selma: "It really is a pleasure to go out with him." Narrator: "When RS Mr. Conductor came back, Patty and Selma told him how well Spike had managed. RS Mr. Conductor was so please to be home that he soon forgot to be jealous. The works had left RS Mr. Conductor's feet very stiff. It made his feet seem as if they weren't moving, when in fact they were. As a result, he and his sisters-in-law often over ran the platform. RS Mr. Conductor found this most embarrassing. Gradually, his driver and fireman learned to be extra careful. But one day, RS Mr. Conductor's fireman was ill and a relief man took his place. The fireman had tied the ropes, and joined the driver and stationmaster on the platform to wait for Homer's passengers. The fireman had forgotten all about RS Mr. Conductor's feet. RS Mr. Conductor simmered happily." RS Mr. Conductor: "Not long now." Narrator: "He thought, as he saw Homer slowly approaching. But then, RS Mr. Conductor felt his feet begin to move. He tried to stop, but he couldn't without his driver and fireman. He tried to whistle a warning, but he couldn't do that either. The conductor, driver, fireman and passengers were all stranded on the platform." Patty and Selma: "Stop, stop!" Narrator: "Shrieked Patty and Selma. But RS Mr. Conductor, with plenty of energy, kept on going. The alarm went off down the path." Signalman: "Stop the runaway!" Narrator: "There, ready for action, was Budgie the Little Helicopter. Mr. Ratburn had made a plan, and together they took off into the sky. At last, RS Mr. Conductor was tiring." RS Mr. Conductor: "I need to stop, I need to stop." Narrator: "He panted wearily. As they neared the next station, RS Mr. Conductor saw Budgie land. They entered the platform slowly enough for Mr. Ratburn to act. Judging his moment, Mr. Ratburn jumped near RS Mr. Conductor and stopped him. At last, RS Mr. Conductor stopped. Both he and Mr. Ratburn were very relief. Then they thanked Budgie." Budgie: "Thank nothing of it." Narrator: "Whirled Budgie." Budgie: "Glad to be of service anytime." Mr. Ratburn: "Phew!" Narrator: "Remarked Mr. Ratburn." Mr. Ratburn: "We must never let this happen again, RS Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "Wearily, RS Mr. Conductor agreed with him." Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends video releases